


Spite Fic No. 3

by j_gabrielle



Series: Spite Series [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with some plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Orm has long since learnt that he is weak to anything Arthur asks of him.





	Spite Fic No. 3

He has his cries muffled into the pillow, soaking the thing with his saliva as he tries to stopper any sounds of his pleasure. Every part of him burns with desire. Thoughts turning into viscous molasses, his sleep shirt pushed up to his armpits, sweat pooling on the base of his back. On his knees, arse to the heavens, legs parted. Being fucked and taking exquisite delight from it.

Arthur curls an affectionate touch through his sweat dark fair hair, even as he continues to fuck him on the rug in front of the fire. "I wish I could hear you." 

Orm turns his face, gasping. "Tomorrow. I-I have us booked in a private compartment on the train to London. Tomorrow, I promise." He slurs, smacking his lips. Reaching back, he pulls Arthur closer still by his still thrusting hips. Big, calloused hand touches him on the shoulder, dragging him up and holding him there by the throat.

"Arthur..."

"Kiss me."

And so he does. Orm has long since learnt that he is weak to anything Arthur asks of him. Whatever it is, big or small, Orm will give if Arthur only asks of him. Arthur is his everything. His eternal salvation. For as long as he can remember he has worshipped the ground his big brother has walked on.

Arthur was the product of his Mother's little indiscretion with the groundskeeper at the beginning of his parent's marriage. Brought up in the main house alongside Orm when he was born a few years later, he had never known their Mother love one brother over the other. They had looked nothing alike; Arthur with his tanned skin, golden eyes and strong physique never quite fitting in with a family of pale, slender fair headed people, so it was easy to sell the illusion to anyone who had asked that Arthur was their Mother's charge from a distant relation on the Continent.

Growing up they had been inseparable right up til the point it was considered beneath the Marius heir to be cavorting with a 'mistake'. It was Mother, of all people, who had caught them kissing in the orangery. It had been Mother who had sent him away, and her and Father's death that allowed him home.

Orm wonders, bordering on a little mania, what would she think if she could see that the time apart had done little to temper their desire for each other.

He lets a little whisper of a laugh slip past his lips, and it does not fail to draw Arthur's attentions. "What is it?" He asks quietly, slowing down his hips to rock their bodies together. Orm curls his toes, sucking in a breath through his teeth, a frisson of pleasure star bursting up his spine and he can feel every inch of his brother's cock in him.

Orm shakes his head, eyes fluttering shut. He lets Arthur take over again, drawing out their mutual pleasure until it cannot be contained any longer. He feels Arthur come in him, filling him. Blessing him from the inside out. It drives his own climax, panting and grunting into the palm of his hand. When he has gathered enough wits to look down, he sees that they have made a mess of his great-grandmother's Persian rugs.

Good, he thinks. 

Arthur kisses him again. This time pressing all the words he cannot say into the tangle of their tongues, and the soft little sounds of their lips meeting and meeting again. Orm pulls one of Arthur's hands to his chest. Pressing it over his jackrabbiting heart. Can he feel it? Orm prays that he can. This heart of mine that beats only for him. 

"How long can I stay with you in London?" Arthur murmurs.

Orm touches the long chestnut curls he has made unkempt in the flurry of their desire. He nuzzles against Arthur's cheek, exhaling with a shudder when he carefully pulls himself out. 

"For as long as you would like. For as long as you would have me."

Arthur's summer honey eyes hold his sea blue. He gently lifts Orm in his arms, carrying him like a bride to his bed. Arthur wrings a cloth from the basin for Orm's nightly ablutions, lovingly attending to him, even if Orm has told him before that he wants to carrying his seed in him until he can have Arthur again.

Tonight the moment seems to linger. Once done with this, Arthur would normally slip out into the room he occupies next door via a secret panel door by the fireplace. It had been something they had done since they were children, and these nightly visits had been nothing but the mere innocent nightly secret rendezvous of two children determined to never be parted from each other.

But tonight, Arthur takes a seat on the bed. Fully dressed in his dressing gown. He smiles softly, pulling Orm's hand in between his, lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

"What is the matter?"

Arthur runs his thumb over Orm's knuckles, turning to pull out a ring from his dressing gown pocket. Orm sits up then. He knows that ring. "But that's-"

"Mother's. Yes." Arthur nods. "She told me to give it to the woman I would marry."

The image of some delicate flower wearing the ring turns his stomach. The idea of sharing Arthur is unthinkable, and he starts to pull his hand away when Arthur stills his retreat. "I know it is not going to fit where I wish it would." He whispers. "But." He slides the ring onto Orm's little finger. "I think it fits perfectly where I need it to."

Orm feels hope take flight. He had never dared to speak of binding Arthur to him. He would never even dream of speaking it into existence. Yet, somehow, his Arthur has read him like a book. "Are you sure?" He asks, just because it should be said at least once.

"Yes."

Orm seizes upon Arthur's face, holding him between the palms of his hands just to look into his eyes. "You must be sure. I only want to do this once in my life, and only with you."

"Darling, shouldn't I be asking you that?" Arthur smiles, wry and leaning into his touch. He reaches over to tuck a stray curl of Orm's hair over his ear. "It's your family line dying out, after all."

"Oh, fuck my family." He shakes his head, shuffling closer to Arthur. Orm's hands tremble with excitement, but he is smiling wide and breathless. Happiness seeping out of his every fibre. 

"Is this you saying you'll run away with me? Marry me? Be mine and only mine?"

Orm licks his lips. "Arthur, I do not think I am capable of being anyone else's. I love you too much to even consider it." 

Arthur presses their foreheads together in a soft sigh. "Say yes."

"Arthur." Orm brushes their noses together. "Yes." He mouths the word on Arthur's parted lips, laughing breathlessly when he is tackled back onto the bed by Arthur's solid form.

"Stay here tonight." Orm caresses his fingers through Arthur's hair, pressing his free hand on the splay of tanned fingers over his heart. 

"Of course." Arthur rumbles back, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
